


Brother's Heartach

by Reaganrose1513



Series: Witch's Brother [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Heartbreak, Love Letters, Magic, Multi, Slurs, Witches, loving siblings, teen drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaganrose1513/pseuds/Reaganrose1513
Summary: River has a crush but it doesn't end well.
Series: Witch's Brother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736353
Comments: 1





	Brother's Heartach

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first true Original work, so here we go.

River looked back down at the letter again, rereading over and over again. The letter couldn't be too sappy or mushy, it would most likely make him seem clingy and needy. It also needed to not come off as creepy, that would scare Janette off. Maybe it was stupid to leave her a like letter to start with, but River wanted to do something special to ask Janette out. It wasn't a love letter it was _like_ letter, he had to keep telling Simon that over and over again.

"I think it's wonderful," Lalya said from her place in the mirror, "It reminds me of the on my Johnny used to write me."

"Really?" River asked, "Do you think she'll like it?"

"I'm sure she will," Layla said, "And even if it's not, you a card, River dear. Anybody would die to go out a boy as dashing as you."

"Thanks for the confidence boost," River said. When he looked back at the mirror Lalya was one, most likely to wander someplace around the house.

Once reading the note again, one last time, River smiled, happy with his work. He then grabbed a red envelope and put the latter inside and self it shut with wax. After placing it in his backpack for school the next day, the blond boy climbed into bed and smiled up at his ceiling. 

River had had a crush on Janette for a while now, ever since they were assigned to work together in Chem class. Janette was smart and really funny and she didn't call River weird or make jokes about where he lived or his sister or anything else about him like a lot of other girls in their class did. She was nice and have even invited him to the movies with her last week. Just the two of them. And she introduced him to her mom afterward too! Janette had told him on Monday that she liked hanging out with him, and then she asked him to come over after school to work on homework and stay for dinner. Ever since then River had been working on the letter, with Lalya's help of course. 

The only thing he was worried about was that he was looking into it too much. Maybe Janette didn't like him like that, and he was going to mess everything up. He gave himself a shake. It would be okay. The wort that could happen is she says no, and even then they could still bee friends, even if it was a bit awkward. But Janette was the type to let a thing like that go an move on.

So yes, he was a little nervous but mostly excited for tomorrow to come, to give Janette the letter and hopefully get a positive answer.

XXX

"I need you to get so plants from the woods after school today. Wolfe's Bane, moss, and a few others. I'll sen you a list, okay, Kitten?" Twylla asked, not looking up form her phone at breakfast the next morning.

"Got it," River said, placing his bowl in the dishwasher quickly, "Okay I got to go now!"

The blond rushed over to the table to grab his bag and jacket as fast as possible.

"Woah, Woah, Woah," Twylla said, looking up at him, "Where's the fire, Kitten? Where do you have to be?"

"Nowhere!" River said, "It's just I have something to do today and I'm really looking forward to it!"

"And what would that be?" his sister asked.

"Nothing," River said looking down at his shoes, bushing just a bit

"Come on now," Twylla said standing up, walking over to him, "You know there's nothing in the world you can't tell me, so come one spill."

Still looking down River all but muttered, "I'm going to ask Janette Hanson out today."

"Oh, are you?"

"Yeah, I wrote her a letter. I'm going to leave it in her locker."

Twylla blinked at him for a second. It was now that River took the time to see that his sister was only dressed in old navy colored boxers and a big baggy t-shirt that just read **BITCH** in huge white letters. Then a smile spread across her face and she said, "I hope it goes well for you then kiddo. Janette Hanson's a lucky girl if she knows what's good for her."

"Come on now," River said, "But if she says no, you're not going to do anything to her right?"

"Eh."

"Twylla."

"Joking, joking," Twylla said holding up her hands innocently.

"Okay well I have to go, I'll see you after school."

"Alright," the black-haired girl said, "I love you."

"Love you too," River said, heading out the door.

Once he was on the porched River saw Shadow lazing across the proceed. River bent over and scratched the cat on the head but the animal then tried to bite him.

"Silly cat," River muttered, before making his way down the path threw the graveyard that his family's house was placed in.

The first thing he did upon arriving was sneak over to Janette locker's and slip the letter through the vents of the door. Then River ran all the way to the gym to meet up with Simon.

"So did you do it?" Simon asked him when River got there.

The blond teen nodded, "Yeah I did. I'm going to talk to her after school and see what she says."

"Dude, I still don't know why you bothering," Simon said, "Martin Fuller be flirting with her since last summer."

The name Martin Fuller made River want to roll his eyes. Martin was a junior who was also a runback for the school football team. Not only that but he was one of the many kids throughout the school who like to leave dead animals in River's locker and claim that he was faggot destined for hell.

"I asked her about him and she said she's not interested," River said, "Besides, Janette's nice and I like her. What else is there?"

The rest of the day went on pretty slowly. In Chem class, Janette didn't say anything to him, so that could be good or bad. When the bell for the end of the day rang, River carefully made his way over to Janette's locker where the brunette was packing her stuff.

"Hey, Janette," River said trying not to let the other teen noticed the nervousness in his voice.

"Hey River," she said, "I got your letter."

"Did you?"

"Yeah," she said, "It was really sweet."

"Well, I worked really hard on it," River said looking to the side.

After a second of silence, River said, "So, um what do you say?"

"Well, I'm free Friday," Janette said smiling at him.

"Really?" River asked, "You'll go out with me?"

"Yeah," Janette said, "I'd love for you to take me out."

"Okay then!" River said, with the biggest smile blooming across his face, "I'll pick you up Friday night. We could go to Stella's and the movies after. How does that sound?" 

"Awesome," Janette said, "I see you then."

Feeling on top of the world River ran out of the school feeling like he could scream with pure joy. She said yes! He was going on a date, his first really date with someone. He was skipping through woods like a Disney Princess he was so happy. While pick and gathering the plants Twylla had asked him to get, River began to think of small details for Friday night. Did he get her flowers, was that too much? Maybe not, he could get her a few, and maybe even some for her mom when he when to pick her up. they weren't going to need a reservation at Stella's but he could to Neil and perhaps he could set up something nice for the two of them. And for a movie, they were showing a rerun of _After_ which River thought was garbage, but Janette said she loved it so he'd go for her.

The blond smiled to himself as he walked out of the woods to graveyard towards home. This was going to be the best first date ever! He just had to get everything together in the next couple of days so it was perfect.

Upon getting home and walking n the door, River could smell bubbling bloodroot and lemongrass already. Shadow mowed at him as he made his way to Twylla's workshop. When he got there he found his sister sitting in front of her cauldron the middle of the room, with almost all the lights out, string with her wooden spoon, and mutter to herself. Odin was preached on her should, watching the stuff in the pot just as carefully as Twylla was.

"Hey," River said making himself known, "I got the stuff you asked for."

Twylla looked away from her work and at River and smiled, "Thanks, Kitten," she said, taking the bag and setting the content on her small work table. River pulled up his stool and watched his sister work.

"So how was school today?" Twylla asked adding in a few pinches of crushed battles to her blend.

"Janette said yes to going out with me!" River said, not begging able to wait for another second more to tell his sister.

"Really?" she asked smiling. 

River then began to tell Twylla everything that had happened and all the plans he had for Friday night. The whole time Twylla smiled and listen intently to her brother's tale.

"Well I am excited for you," Twylla said, running a hand through River's hair.

"You think Neil would be willing to set something up for us?"

"For you? I think so."

"Good, because I want to make it special for her."

Twylla smiled, "Well you certainly are quite the romantic, Riv."

The blond blushed and looked down to the floor before asking his sister, "So what are you making?"

"Witch's Brew," Twylla joked, causing them both to giggle.

"For real, what are you making?"

"It's a secret," Twylla said, "Than means little brothers don't need to know."

River huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine, be like that," he said.

Twylla chuckled and rubbed the back of River's head, "Come on," she said, "Don't pretend to be all mopey. I'll let you help if you be careful."

"Okay," River said pulling his stool closer to help his sister.

XXX

After was felt like a lifetime Friday night came. River had pulled out his best white shirt, sleeves rolled up, and suit vets and pants. They were navy colors and he had shoes and a tie to match. Then there were the flowers. He had a small collection of Carnations for her, and for Janette, he had a beautiful bouquet of yellow and pink roses that he spent the last of his lawn mowing money on. He had called Neil three times to make sure everything was ready at Stella's for them. Neil had really come threw putting together a table for them. By the looks of the pictures Neil sent him it looked wonderful.

"Well Lalya, how do I look?" the blond asked looking at the ghost woman.

"Positively perfect," she said with a smile.

"Go, I need to make sure everything goes right tonight."

"I have a feeling it will," Twylla said having come into the room.

"I hope so," River said again."

"You got everything you need for the night?" Twylla asked.

"Yep! I got flowers, money, tickets. I'm all set."

"Cool," Twylla said, "Well me and Jade will be here when you get back so we'll want to hear all about your date."

"I want to hear about it first!" Layla cried.

"Back off," Twylla said, "He tell s you everything else, it's my turn now."

"Well, I have to get going," River said grabbing his jacket, "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" both his sister and Lalya called as he ran down the stairs through the kitchen and out the door.

The night air was cool and clam and red and yellow leaves blew in the wind. As he got closer and closer to Janette's house, he began to feel his heart pick up the pace. he was particle shaking with joy as he walked up the steps to the Hanson house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Hanson opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hello River, what can I help you with?"

"Hello, Mrs.Hanson," River said, "First off these are for you."

Mrs. Hanson took the flower with a gasp of delight, "My goodness, these are magnificent, dear."

"I hoped you like them," he said with a smile, "I'm here to pick Janette up for our date. Is she ready?"

Mrs. Hanson's smile fell a little as she said, "Janette left a little while ago with a friend. She did say she be back."

"Oh, I might just be early," River said looking at his watch. That didn't help though because it was the expected time Janette told him to pick her up. River felt his stomach flip and his knees get shaky.

"I'm sure she just running late," Mrs. Hanson said, "Why don't you come in and we can wait together?"

River nodded and followed Mrs. Hanson inside. She had him sit in the living room and brought out some lemon squares. He only ate one not wanting to ruin his appetite for the date. He and Mrs. Hanson talked for a while. She asked about his family and he told about living with his sister, and Mrs. Hanson in return would tell River stories about Janette when was little.

As the minutes ticked on River felt his heart get heavier and heavier in his chest. After an hour had past Neil had texted him to see if everything was still good. River texted back that Janette was just running late, and they be there soon. When another half-hour pasted River checked the tickets for the movie and texted Neil that they would have to cancel and that he was sorry for having wasted his time. Neil texted him back:

**Neil:** Don't be sorry. I hope everything with Janette is okay. Maybe we can do it another time.

After two hours of being at the Hanson house, still no Janette. Looking at the movie tickets again, if Janette came within the next ten minutes they could still make it to the movie having missed getting drinks and all the previews.

Three hours passed. Mrs. Hanson came in with a plate full of grilled chicken and buttery potatoes and offered it to him. River ate it but couldn't really enjoy it. There are tears stinging the corner of his eyes and there a lump in his throat as he looks over at the flowers he brought for Janette.

When three and a half hours pass, River being to collect his things. Mrs. Hanson offered him a ride home, fuming with her daughter's lack of presents. River told her that he was fine with walking home. All he wanted to be was to get home and curl up with a blanket and eat some ice cream until he felt better. 

"Would you like me to have Janette call you when she gets home?" Mrs. Hanson asked.

"I can talk to her at school on Monday," River said, trying to mutter and forces a smile.

"Well then, I hope you have a good-"

Mrs. Hanson was cut off by the door opening, showing Janette giggling her head off with Martin Fuller's arm over her should. River was pretty sure his heart was then crushed under the weight of twenty thousand emotional boulders of pure rejection and pain. They both smelt like beer and wine coolers and it almost made River want to gag.

The smiles on their faces fade at the sight of River and Mrs. Hanson.

"Janette Lucy Hanson," the other woman growled, "Where in the name of God have you been?"

Janette didn't answer her mother. She just blinked and looked at all of them. Martin Fuller leaned over and whispered to her, even though everyone could hear him, "Why's the witch boy here?"

River couldn't take it anymore. Tears were going to start flowing and he didn't want anyone here to see him cry.

"I hope you two are happy," was all he could say without cry as River ran out the door all the way home.

The tears made everything seem blurry and his chest hurt from the sobs. The cold night air burned in his lungs as he ran. Once he reached the graveyard he went over to Nana Jojo's grave and laid the rose down for her. They were so pretty just to be thrown away. They might as well be given to someone who had cared about him.

Upon getting into the house, River could hear Jade and Twylla in the living room. The sound of the TV was blaring as his sister called, "River, is that you? How was your date?"

Still sniffing he walked into the living room to see his sister and her girlfriend spread out across the couch, their families close to both of them. Twylla looked up at him with a smile but it disappeared the minute she saw his face.

"Kid what happened?" she asked. River couldn't hold back more. He raced in his sister's open arms and cried into her should as he told her and Jade everything that had happened. Twylla held him tightly in her arms rocking him back forth as he cried. Jade brought the blankets and ice cream and tried to give him reassurance.

"A girl who'd rather go out drinking with some asshole after promising to be with you isn't much of a lose," Jade said rubbing circles into River's back.

"I know that deep down, but," River stopped to wipe his eye and sniff, "I just really liked her. And I thought she liked me. I just feel really stupid."

"You're not stupid, River," Twylla said, "You are a wonderful young man who's going to make someone someday so fucking happy."

River just shook his head and hugged his sister tighter. Twylla kissed the top of his head and just let him keep crying until he was too tired to cry any more.

After a long while of eating ice cream, and crying, and watching Disney movies River fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Not knowing what his sister was plotting.

XXX

Once River was fast asleep and Jade was dear enough to carry the boy back up to his room, Twylla stormed to her workshop. She slammed the lights on and began looking threw her books of hexes and curses. After Twylla would feverishly slam down a book unsatisfied Odin would hurry over and present her with another. Cheaters and heartbreaker deserved what every came towards them. Cheaters and heartbreaks towards her brother face Twylla's wrath and fury.

When Jade entered the room Twylla nearly ready to forget about magic and grab a knife and go scare the living hell out of these little fuckers.

"Twylla, she's a 14-year-old girl," Jade said, "You can't do anything to her."

"Like hell I can't," Twylla said, "She ripped my baby brother's heart out and maybe I'll do the same to her, literally!"

"Is that something River would want you to do to her?"

"..."

"Well?"

"It's not fair!" Twylla yelled, throwing the book in her hand across the room, "It's not fair that that happened to him! This was his first real crush. Tonight was support to be his first real date! He liked this girl so much! He wrote her a letter, which, according to Lalya was fricking beautiful! And she stood him up to go out with some worthless cum rag of a human who's been bullying him since he was three!"

"I know that it's not fair," Jade said, carefully stepping closer, "I know it sucks. But if you hurt them, people will come and make the Salem witch trials look logical and tame."

Twylla closed her eyes and growled, cleaning her fist to the point where they turned white. She knew that Jade was making sense but see Rive crying over that little bitch made her want to lash out and get revenge. Get justice for her baby brother broken heart.

"You need to breathe," Jade said, resting her hands on Twylla's shoulders, "Take time to calm down before you do anything."

Sucking a breath Twylla wiped her eyes and tried to as her girlfriend said and calm down. Odin nudged against her head affectionately, trying to help soother her. She wanted to be angry; she wanted to yell and scream. But she couldn't hurt those kids even if they dissevered it. She knew it was wrong to want to hurt them, but she couldn't help is. She was human, and they broker her brother's heart. She felt even worse when a few tears began to leak from her eyes and Jade pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay," Jade told her, "It'll be okay."

After Twylla was done crying herself, she wiped her eyes and said, "Fine," sniff, "I won't hurt them. But they are still going to teach them a lesson."

"Twylla," Jade said.

"I'm not going to use magic," Tywlla said looking back to the book she threw on the ground, "But they will get a visit for the Gunnison Town's Black Witch. Mark my words."

XXX

When River woke up the next morning he could smell strawberry pancakes and bacon cooking downstairs. He knew that Twylla was going to spoil him to try and help cheer him up. Siting up to rub his eyes she saw Shadow at the foot of his bed and Layla waiting in the mirror.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Sucky," River muttered.

"Well back when I could eat," Layla began, "I always found that after a heartbreak, nothing made me feel better than a good chunk of comfort food."

"She been working all morning?" River asked.

Layla nodded and with that River got out of bed, scooped up Shadow, and went down the stairs. He found his sister hard at work trying to make the meal prefer. Twylla was good at following the recipes to spells and potions, food not so much. She looked over at him and gave him a sad smile.

"Hey Kitten," she said, "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I guess," River muttered.

"Well, I made your favorite," she said moving to pinch his cheek a bit, "You sit down and I'll bring it over."

River only nodded and did as his sister told him. The pancakes and bacon weren't burnt so that was a win in itself and they tasted pretty good. River wondered for a minute if Jade had spent the night and stayed to help Twylla cook.

"So do you think you're going to be okay?" Twylla asked tucking some hair behind her ear.

River set his fork down and looked t his plate.

"I'll be okay," River said, "It just hurts."

"I'm sorry Kitten," Twylla said rubbing his shoulder, "But it'll get better, I promise."

"I know," River muttered. They were quiet for the rest of the meal. When the dishes were done River turned to his sister and said, "Twylla, you're not going to do anything to Janette, right?"

"Don't worry, kiddo," his sister said, "I'm not going to hurt her"

"You're not going to do _anything_ her right? Or Martin Fuller for that matter?"

"River," she said, "I already said that I wasn't."

"Okay."

"Why don't you go looking for some more ingredients for me in the woods today? It might help you get your mind off things."

"Yeah, I think that be fun," River said smiling a little.

"Okay," Twylla said smiling back, "Oh and I have to go out tonight. I got a call about something in North Wayne and I just have to get done, but I called Neil and Jade and they are going to come to stay with you."

"Alright," River said, getting up, "Well, I'm going to get dress and head out."

"Okay, Kitten," Twylla said watching him as he went back up the stairs.

XXX

Janette shivered in the night air and leaned into Martin more. the street lamp light up the black as they walk quietly down the sidewalk. It was around midnight and she needed to sneak back home before her mother realized she had snuck out at all. After coming home tipsy and skipping on her date with River Devin, her mother was lived and grounded her until February. Which was bullshit, yeah she had screwed up but that didn't mean she shude to be ground for forever and not allowed to go o her gymnastic tournament. So yeah she sunk out of the house with Martin again. 

They went to Eil Paulson's house party were having. His aunt got left again, so his mother went all the way to Florida to comfort her. So Eil threw a massive party while he was left without adult supervision. Being grounded, Janette wasn't allowed to go, but Martin had brought a ladder for her to sneak out her window and they went.

The two had stated at the party for about three and a half hours and now Martin was _drunk_. From what she had seen and heard he had four beers, two shots of vodka, and a half swig of tequila. Janette herself was a bit buzzed, not as bad, as she was, the night before. Not only that but Martin lose the keys to his truck and he couldn't remember where he parked they had to walk. Also, Janette was most likely growing to have to climb up the side of the house to get back to her room, knowing her mother locked the doors.

"So tell me again why that she-man was at your house last night?" Martin asked.

"Don't call him she-man," Janette said.

"Why not? I've seen him wear a skirt to school more than once. He's defiantly a faggot. Why was he at your house? And why'd he run out crying like a little bitch?"

"I agreed to out with him," Janette said looking down at the ground.

"Why?"

**"yes, Janette Hanson,"** as a voice from nowhere called. It was deep and velvety, but sinister yet and made the two of them stop dead in their tracks. The air became even colder than it was before and Janette could see her breath.

**"why would you agree to something, if you were only going to hurt him?"** the voice asked.

The street lamp flicked on and off rapidly before going off completely. then the ground and the cars next to the began to shake violently. A thick, white mist began to rise up from the ground and it pushed her and Martin into the middle of the road.

**"why Martin Fuller, did you say such things about River Devin? who gave you the right?"**

"What the fuck!?" Martin yelled.

"It's the Black Witch!" Janette yelled, tear of fear pooling in her eyes. The stories her grandmother had told her were true. There was a witch in Gunnison Town.

**"that's right."**

Then all the shaking stopped and there was a woman in front of them, glaring at the two of them. Her skin was as white as fresh snow, with ebony black hair. Her eyes were like glowing rubies in the night. On one hand, she held her famous staff, with the deer skull a top of it. A large raven sat on her shoulder on her other side. She was dressed in black for head to or and for a moment Janette wondered if that why she was the Black Witch.

The woman stepped closer to the, and neither teen found themselves abe to move. Then Martin reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife.

"Stay back, you bitch!" he yelled.

The witch just smiled and waved her hand whispering "Somnum."

There was a bright green light and the Martin fell to the ground, knocked out. Janette looked back to the woman who was glaring at her. Her breathing was hard and she was shaking from head to toe. She was going to die. The witch was going to kill her!

"Do you know who I am?" the taller woman said asked.

"The Black Witch," Janette whispered, with almost no voice.

"Yes," she said, "But more importantly, I'm Twylla Devin. River Devin's older sister."

Janette gasped. Even one in school called River a witch boy and said he was a demon of hell, and that he was the Black Witch's brother, but she never believed them. Until now she thought it was all horse shit.

"what are you going to do to me?" Janette asked.

"I'm not going to do anything to," Twylla said, "But ask you a simple question."

Her red eyes turned green and the white mist from before faded away. The air became warm once more.

"Why did you stand up my baby brother?" she asked

"What?"

"Why did you stand up River?" Twylla asked again.

Janette blinked. "I don't know," she said looking at her feet.

"Oh, yes, you do," Twylla said, "And like it or not you are going to give me an answer. Did you not like him?"

"No," Janette said, "I do like River, honest. It's just don't like him that much."

"Then why agree to go out with him if you didn't like him like that?" Twylla asked, "Because if you just wanted to lead him on the I swear-"

"I thought I did like him like that!" Janette cried, "But later in the week Martin asked me out and I realized I liked him more."

"So why not tell River you change your mind?"

"It seemed cruel."

"Crueler than what you did?" Twylla asked.

"That's not fair!"

"Why not?"

"I didn't think he'd stay the whole time waiting for me," Janette said.

"Well guess what missy," Twylla said, "He did, because I raised my baby brother to a be a gentleman, and to treat every woman like she was a queen and with you, he did that. Even after you broke his heart he will never, _ever_ say a single bad thing about you. And instead of him, you choose this sleaze scum bucket, who you know to be an asshole."

With that Twylla looked ready to kick Martin's motionless body.

"Please don't hurt him!" Janette cried.

"Don't worry," Twylla said, "River made me promise that I wouldn't hurt either of you."

"He did?"

"Yes," Twylla said, "Be thankful for that because I was ready to do some very, _very_ upsetting things to your poor soul. But I was talked down to something more, reasonable."

"What are you going to do?" Janette asked.

"Well," the witch said. She turned to Martin and with a wave of her hand Martin flew p in the air and landed in the Beckerson's yard.

"They sprinklers go off in an hour and then again in the morning," Twylla said, "As for you, I am taking you back to your mother."

The Black Witch raised her staff in the air and brought it down. Sparks flew in the air and there was a wind blowing all around then and before Janette could even process it all, they were on her doorstep. The massive staff disappeared at Twylla knocked on the door three times. The Raven o her shoulder let out a caw before flying away. It took a while but finally, her mother, still in her robe answered the door.

At the sight of Janette outside the house, her face turned red and Twylla said, "Sorry to bother you ma'am, but I found her out walking around without anyone around and I thought I bring her home."

"Is that so?" her mother asked. Janette looked down, "Well thank you Ms."

"Devin," Twylla said, "Twylla Devin, I'm River's older sister.

"Oh," her mother said, "Well I heard many good things from your brother."

"I'm sure," Twylla said.

"Thank you again for bringing her back," Janette heard her mother say.

"Of course but before I go could just say one more thing to her?"

"By all means."

Twylla then turned to Janette and lean down close to her face and said, "I am not as forgiving as my brother, Ms. Hanson. But still, I will never wish on to you what you did to him. Instead, I hope you go your whole life never knowing the pain and heart each yo cursed him with."

Twylla then turned to her mother and nodded, "Good evening to you both," and walked into the night.

XXX

When Twylla got back home she was not feeling better. Yeah, it was better that she instilled guilt into the girl instead of you know killing her or something, but she wanted more catharsis. One couldn't be too mad at her. She was only human. 

Odin nibbled at her ear trying to peek her up but it did very little.

Stepping into the house she found her best friend and girlfriend asleep on her couch with the TV still on. Twylla shut it off and threw a blanket over the top of them. Then she went upstairs to her brother's room.

River was fast asleep, snoring lightly. Twylla carefully sat down at the foot of the bed. Every year, ever day for that matter, River was getting bigger. Older. Twylla hated it but she knew hat she was not going to be able to keep himself or protect him forever. Things like heartbreak were going to happen, and Twylla wasn't going be always be able to hunt then down to scare them. It sucked to think about, but that was life and the real world, and he would learn how to deal with as he got older.

But River wasn't grown yet, so at least there was that.


End file.
